Phantom Legacy
by CyberActors15
Summary: Danny Phantom remade with new Halfas, new romances, new plotline and more. This is Danny Phantom like you've never seen before. This is the Phantom Legacy.


Chapter 1: Two Halfas are born

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am here to shed a little information about this fanfic. First of all the Fenton Ghost Portal worked the first time when Maddie and Jack turned it on so Danny gets his ghost powers another way. Also in this Story Ember is a halfa, a hero, and one of Danny's friends. Also CyberActors15 says that by the end of this chapter you guys should be able to guess what happens in the future. Also this chapter will have elements of the past. Oh Yeah CyberActors15 does not Own Danny Phantom or me or any other Nickelodeon character that might appear in this.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Clockwork the mast of time was looking in his viewing screen. He smirked with knowledge of what would happen today. Today was going to be the day that the Ghost King was going to be born.

"Clockwork." A voice said. Clockwork turned around to see Two Observants materialise inside the room. "We have reason to believe that you have finally found the new Ghost King." One of the Observants said.

"What gave you the idea that I never knew who the new king would be? I am the Master of Time, I know everything that is to happen and that has happened. I always knew, today is just the day the king will be born." Clockwork said.

"Tell us Clockwork, what is the power that will define the King?" the second Observant asked.

"The Power to manipulate Sound will be the mark of the Royal Family. The King, the Queen and their daughter will all be able to use sound to their advantage." Clockwork said as he transformed into his elderly form.

"Sound that is the most powerful ghost ability, the most unpredictable and you believe the king will be able to manipulate it? He will be the most powerful ghost King ever to live, even more powerful than Pariah Dark." The Observants said in union.

"I don't believe it, I know, he will even defeat Pariah later in his life. Now you two may go I have work to do." Clockwork said as he turned into his child form. The Observants then left the time lord's abode.

Clockwork then looked into the shadows "They are gone so let us go."

In a flash of light the two were gone.

~00000~

Maddie Fenton looked her born just two hours ago son that was looking with awe at his mother.

The baby had crystal blue eyes and one black hair on his head. Maddie cradled baby Danny in her arms as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Time out." A voice said.

Maddie looked up and noticed that everyone and everything was frozen in suspended animation. She noticed a time medallion around her neck and Danny's. She then noticed a clock of light appear in the air.

Out of the Clock floated two ghosts.

Maddie gasped when she saw the ghosts while Danny just giggled.

"Don't Worry Maddie Fenton, we are not here to hurt you. I am Clockwork and this is Danny Phantom." Clockwork said.

Danny (older) then let two twin rings appear around his waist and they travelled up and down his body until his body was human.

"You see Maddie this is your son from the future and he wanted to see his birth. He is currently 26 years old." Clockwork said.

Clockwork and Danny (older) then explained themselves and why he wanted to see his younger self. Clockwork also explained that this should not change anything and that she should continue with her ghost hunting.

"So you understand why I ask you this?" Clockwork asked though he already knew the answer.

"I'll make sure life continues and I won't let my baby know about this. Thank you for coming to see me and stopping what could have been a disaster." Maddie said.

"Oh and before we go, Clockwork wants to give you something." Danny said.

"Well I am promising right now that I will watch over Danny and be his protector." Clockwork said before he took out another medallion just with a P fused in a D. "Keep this and those Medallions you and your son are wearing and when the time is right you'll know what to do."

Clockwork then clicked a button on his watch, "Time In." he said.

~00000~

A few days Later the Fentons had finally brought their new born back to the house with the large Neon Sign that said 'Fenton Works'.

Danny's curious blue eyes looked around the new place that he had never seen.

A knock was heard at the door and Jack had gone to check who was there, while Maddie held her few day old son. When Jack opened the door he saw his college buddy Vlad Masters.

"Vladdy, it's good that you came." Jack said as he greeted the rich man with a bear hug.

"Well I was passing through town and I thought I'd stop by to see your new born son before I had to go to that meeting with the Mansons." Vlad half lied.

He was going to see the Mansons, but he also just wanted an excuse to see Maddie.

"Sure Vlad, why not?" Jack said as he led Vlad to the living room.

Vlad saw the love of his life holding her new born son while Jasmine was colouring in a colouring book. Vlad walked behind Jack as he was led to the baby and mother.

Danny noticed the man first and then by some miracle he said his first two words.

"Fruit loop." Danny said before and after he giggled.

Everyone was shocked that Danny had said his first words so soon before everyone besides Vlad burst into laughter. Even the young baby giggled at what he had just said.

Vlad felt his face go hot red and within 30 seconds he had said goodbye and left the Fenton Household while the others were still laughing.

~00000~

The young seven year old Danny Fenton had gotten his two friends Sammy Manson and Tucker Foley to come with him and support him at this audition that his parents made him attend.

Danny always had a great singing voice and now his parents wanted to exploit that trait and give him singing lessons.

Danny noticed some kids from his school Casper Primary were also here at the audition.

Paulina Sanchez was here for dancing, Valarie Grey was also here for dancing and Shane Jones (the boy Sammy like liked) was here for playing an instrument, singing and rapping.

The person who caught Danny's attention was a girl with crystal blue eyes like his and blond hair (AU: BTW not Star, but Ember in her human form). She, like Sammy, was dressed in all black (their seven year olds so dressed like seven year olds).

She had a small guitar in her hands and looked like she was ready to rock… child style any way.

"Mommy, can I please go say hi to that girl over there?" Danny asked while giving his mom the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

Maddie looked towards the girl Danny wanted to go see and realised that that was one of the girls Danny would meet… according to Clockwork anyway.

"Sure Danny." Maddie said.

Danny then grinned at his mother and went to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Danny." Danny said.

"Oh, hi I'm Amanda." Amanda said.

The two quickly got to know each other and became quick friends before their audition.

Amanda learned that Danny went to the same school she was going to go to after Summer Vacation. Danny learned that she had been playing guitar since she could hold one. It had to take both their parents to pull the two apart when they had to go.

~00000~

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Shane and Amber were all at Amber's house as they tried discussing making a band. Sam and Tucker watched the other twelve year olds talk about the band that they were forming.

Shane (Tip: Shane is a black kid with black hair braided in cornrows, he wears a green YMCMB t-shirt with blue jeans and basketball shoes on) was trying to suggest possible band names but they all got rejected.

"How about ADS?" Shane suggested.

"No." Danny and Amber said.

"You guys are killing me you know. I have come up with so many great ideas but you guys have rejected all of them. Cuz back me up." Shane said.

"Sorry dude but those names aren't the best. And plus ADS is very close to a deadly disease." Tucker said.

"Sam?" Shane asked.

"Don't push me into this." Sam said.

"Okay let's not worry about the name right now, but the look." Amber said then she took out a black goth outfit (her Ember outfit). "I say we go goth."

Danny and Shane just looked at the girl then burst into laughter.

"Sorry that's not gonna happen Amber." Danny said.

"I like it." Sam said.

"You're goth, we're not." Shane said.

"I just say we wear what we want as long as it does not look to weird." Danny said.

~00000~

"I thought you said we could wear what ever we wanted if it didn't look weird." Amber said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Danny who was in a white and black hazmat suit.

"My Dad said I have to advertise Fenton Works while on stage." The fourteen year old said. "Oh jeez I hope our performance is good or Dash is going to be shoving me into a locker for the next month."

"Dash was already gonna do that to you Danny." Sam said.

Shane looked at his two band mates and sighed at the fact that they couldn't get normal clothing like he did. They had all come back from Summer Vacation and the Principal had finally agreed to letting them perform but Amber had to look like a freaking Diva from the seventies while Danny looked like a douche in a skin tight white and black hazmat suit and to make it worse on his chest was an F phased in a D to show Danny Fenton. Another thing that was bad about Amber's suit was that she had listened to that White is the new Black crap so her may cup and diva outfit was all white.

"Tuck, do me a favour? If this thing blows up in our face, please have a fake passport and plane ticket to Peru for me by the end of the day." Shane asked his cousin.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do." Tucker said.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, students of all ages I am pleases to introduce the Band Phantom Evolution." Mr Lancer said in a boring monotone. The students and few parents who were there cheered as the band walked out.

The cheering then turned to laughing as they saw the hazmat suit that Danny was wearing. To avoid the embarrassment they quickly started their song.

At the beginning of the song laughing stopped, then at the middle it turned to cheering and then at the end it became a standing ovation. The crowd yelled and said they wanted another song to be played.

As they started something else happened in another part of town. A small ghost dog jumped out of the Fenton Ghost portal and ran… flew away then a group of hunters who all had metal armour on flew out of the portal. The leader had a bigger mechanical suit and flaming green hair.

He looked at his tracker and saw the ghost dog running out of the building. "Nothing can escape Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." Skulker gloated before he and his men followed.

The humans in Casper High didn't know of the impeding danger that was coming because they were too busy listening to the great song that was sung by Phantom Evolution. The ghost detector weapons in the Fenton's Pockets were going off like crazy but the settings were on silent. In Maddie's pocket her medallion was beeping like crazy.

The ghost pup looked around and then it saw a school that it could hide in. Because of its enhanced hearing it could hear the music coming from the school and it was drawn to it. The hunters behind the ghost dog then armed themselves and went after it.

As soon as Phantom Evolution finished their song a ghost dog ran in and onto the stage and then an army of metallic ghosts flew in and aimed at the dog.

"Okay Plasmius wants that dog so go get him." Skulker said not really caring about the humans in the room. "Oh and Boo." He said just for the fun of it.

The humans then started screaming and running out of the building. Danny and Amber tried to follow Shane off the stage but the ghost dog jumped in front of them and then it was followed by some of the armoured ghosts.

The ghost dog then grew large and wild and started attacking the hunters. Skulker noticed his men getting overwhelmed so he took out an Ecto Bomb. Skulker then let out a loud whistle and all his hunters flew away from the stage and next to him. They all took out ecto lasers and bombs that would be enough to subdue the dog. And with no remorse or a second though about the humans still of the stage they fired their high voltage ecto weapons at the stage.

Everyone watched as the stage blew up in a green mushroom cloud and with green flames. Everybody also herd the agonising screams of pain coming from the two teens.

Then everybody let out shocked gasps as the two teens fell out but there were a few differences, Danny's skin was paler, he had white hair and his hazmat suit had become the opposite, The white was now black, the black was now white and the DF symbol was now a P phased into a D. Amber on the other hand had bright blue skin and her hair was flaming and blue. Her diva outfit had become black. And her guitar had transformed as well.

Skulker then scowled when he noticed that the ghost Dog had run away during the explosion then he left with his hunters while Danny's and Amber's parents ran to them.

According to Jack and Maddie's instruments their children were still very much alive but they were also dead at the same time.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay for those of you who haven't figured it out yet Danny and Ember/Amber are gonna start dating soon.**

**Dani: Wow this is a twist on the Fanfic stories. I bet CA15 is gonna have some angry fans knocking at his door.**

**Shadow: Well we'll never know unless people review. So guys please review and tell us what you think. And then read when the next chapter comes.**


End file.
